


Anthromons Master

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthro pokemon, Anthropomorphic, Bestiality, Bi Harem, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gay Sex, Harem, Hentai, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pokephilia, Polygamy, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Slash, Yaoi, Yuri, hybrid humans, hyper, monster hybrids, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: Ash Ketchum is a young Monster-Hybrid is about to become a Pokemon Trainer. Pokemon are anthropomorphic monsters with incredible powers and massive sexual proportions and libidos. Ash is determined to make many Pokemon friends and one day become a true Pokemon Master. But along the way he faces many challenges, from rampaging Ultra Beasts, Destructive Shadow Pokemon, and the sexual desires of his own Pokemon team and even his friends. All in the life of a Pokemon Trainer, especially one like Ash.
Relationships: Ash Ketchum/Many
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Anthromons Master

In the world of Pokearth, there are many wild and powerful creatures known as Pokemon thrive and live on it. Human trainers catch and befriend these pokemon and participate in battles. The wilds however are not the safest, so most humans live in city domes until they are old enough to venture out.

One such being was a young man with dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master that lives in the Pallet Dome. However, calling him “Human” was a bit of a stretch.

“HNG! AH!” grunted a young voice come from a large white house on the north-eastern side of the Pallet Dome.

In his room was  **Ash Ketchum** , a young man that had lived in the Pallet Dome all his life. Unlike others his age, he wasn’t a full human. He was actually a Hybrid, a human with beastly DNA and features.

Ash stood at 5ft 10in with a lean muscular figure and tan skin. He has wild raven hair, amber eyes, and Z-shaped marks on his cheeks. He has a set of small black canine ears at the top of his head instead of human ones, a short black furred canine tail just above his but. His nails and toes can extend into claws, and his teeth are sharp with strong canines. He pecs are fairly swollen that they can jiggle and his dark tan nipples are perky and can lactate a sweet milk. On his nipples he had a set of silver barbell piercings. His butt is cute and bubbly and can jiggle went he moves. His cock stands at a full 17in long 6in in diameter, he has a 10in diameter knot, and a set of large basketball sized balls. 

“AH! FUCK!” grunted Ash loudly in his room. He was currently naked on his bed, pumping his thick heavy meat into a pleasure hole he had installed to make milking his easily aroused dick easier. His ears were twitching about and his tail was wagging wildly in excitement. He thrust his hips hard and fast, making the bed creak as he plowed the velvety hole before finally letting out a long howl and climaxing into it. “OOOOOH!”

His knot swelled before releasing loads upon loads of thick white cream into the hole. The hole was attached to a tube that directed the flow of cum into a large glass container on the side of the bed, filling it up all the way to the top with thick hybrid spunk.

Ash flopped onto the bed panting heavily, letting his dick go limp and his knot shrink as he came down from his sexual high.

**SPANK!**

“YIPE!” Ash yelped as he felt a sharp slap to his ass. He turned around and saw a pair of yellow pointed black-tipped ears. “Pikachu! What the hell?!” he called out.

A snickering came from past his bed, and the owner of the ears popped up. “Hehe! Sorry Ash, couldn’t resist,” chortled Ash’s first and only pokemon partner as of now,  **Pikachu (M)** . 

Pikachu was an anthropomorphic mouse that stood at 4ft tall with 1ft long pointed ears with black tips. His entire body was covered in short soft yellow fur and his body has a pear-shape with a slim lean torso and arms connected to a set of wide thick hips and thighs with a fat jiggly butt. He has a set of red circular marks on his cheeks, a small black triangular nose, large round brown eyes. On his head he had wild platinum blonde hair with black tips with long bangs on the front and the back tied into a short ponytail. Along his back were several black strips, and above his large butt was a 3ft long lightning-bolt shaped tail. His hands were small with five fingers each and his feet each had three toes. Between his thick legs was a limp 10in long 4in diameter yellow dick with a red head and a set of softball-sized balls.

“Yeah right,” Ash said disbelievingly at his partner pokemon as he rubbed his ass. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and take the container to mom and put it with the others.”

“Hey, it’s your cum, you take it,” Pikachu said with a smirk. “Though I may be convinced otherwise~” he wiggled his limp member around before Ash.

Ash rolled his eyes. “Nope. You going to be like that, then no way. I’ll do it myself.” Ash hopped off his bed and walked over to the large container, which currently held 5 gallons of his cum. He unhooked it from the tube and easily lifted it with one arm before walking out of his room, leaving a pouting Pikachu who followed him.

Ash and Pikachu walked nudely through the large house which had expanded over the years to withstand the growing of their family. They went down the staircase to the first floor of the house, and then out to the back door.

Exiting the back of the house, the two saw the large ranch that Ash’s parents owned for all the pokemon they owned. Several wild Pokemon walked or lazed about the open field, all in the nude exposing their sexy anthropomorphic bodies. Ash walked over to a large shed where he spotted three older figures.

The first was his Birth-Mother  **Delia Ketchum** . She was a beautiful woman that stood at 6ft tall with peachy skin and a lovely curvaceous figure. She had amber eyes and long ruby hair set into a set of bangs and a downward ponytail that reached her shoulders. She sported a massive set of M-cup breasts each with large pink nipples and a set of childrearing hips with a plump ass and a pink pussy. She wore a simple pink shirt that hugged her assets tight, a teal skirt, a set of pink sandals, a set of blue wristbands, and a set of gold and silver wedding rings.

The second was his step-Father  **Prof. Kukui Ketchum** . He was a handsome stud of a man that stood at 6ft 5in with a muscular figure and dark tan skin. He had black eyes and short brown hair tied into a bun on the back and a small chin beard. He had large muscles, bulky arms and legs, large pecs with dark nipples, a toned butt, rock-hard abs, and a 21in long 7in thick shlong with volleyball-sized nuts and dark brown pubes. He sported a white labcoat, a white cap, some green shades, a set of green trunks that did nothing to hid his bulge, green sandals, and a set of silver and gold wedding rings.

The last was his second and step-mother  **Prof. Burnet Ketchum** . She was just as lovely as Delia and stood at 6ft tall with tan skin. She had wild white hair with two long side bangs and a jagged pony tail and greyish yellow eyes. She sported a nice set of H-cup breasts and while smaller than Delia’s, her ass outclassed her fellow wife in size and volume. Besides that, she had a decent-sized bump forming on her stomach, showing she was pregnant. She wore a grey sleeveless top, black tight pants, black and green sneakers, a green headband, and her own silver and gold wedding rings.

“Hey Dad, Hey Moms,” Ash said greeting his father and two mothers. While Delia was his birth mother, his “father” so to speak was actually a wild Ditto. Because of this, Ash was born as a hybrid with mixed DNA, not that he minded. Delia loved him all the same. When he was five she and Kukui met and quickly fell in love before marrying. Then when he was 7 they met Burnet and all got married as well. Polyamory is of course legal, and Ash received plenty of love from his three parents and loved them back just as much. “I got one last container for you.”

“That’s great Ashy,” Delia said with a smile. “Just put it next to the others.”

Ash nodded and walked into the shed. Inside were several containers with all sorts of provisions, from fruits, frozen meats, veggies, berries, pokemon food, and other stuff. On the far wall was a spot that was labeled “Ash’s Spunk”. In it were 5 other containers like the one he was holding, all filled to the brim with his seed. Ash placed the container next to the others before stepping back out.

“Nicely done Ash,” Kukui said rubbing Ash’s head affectionately. “Six containers. That should do more than well enough for a while. Thanks again.”

“Heh, no problem, it was the least I could do,” Ash replied with a smile. “But if you ever need more, I’m sure I can find a way to send you a container from wherever I’m at.”

“Now no need to worry about that Ash, we’ll be just fine,” Burnet said smiling at the boy.

“She’s right, after all it’s not every day you get your Trainer’s License and go out into the Wilds for the first time,” Delia said with a proud smile that was mirrored by Burnet and Kukui.

Ash smiled back. Today was his last night with at his family home before he finally got his Trainer’s License and was allowed to leave the safety of the dome and explored the wilds of Pokearth. He had been waiting for this for years and could hardly wait to go out there.

Before he could reply, Ash felt something press against his ass. Ash looked back and saw his father standing behind him, pressing his large bulge against his son’s plump behind. “You know, we should probably have one last fun time before you head out, you know, as a family.”

Ash blushed, but nodded, which made his parents all smile.

“Well, you guys have fun,” Pikachu said before walking away. “I’m going to see if any of the other mons want a piece of Pika-cock before I leave~” Pikachu hopped away.

“I swear that mouse can be so cocky,” Burnet giggled before turning to her son. She smirked before pressing a finger to her son’s dick. “But then again, he does take after his trainer~”

Ash’s parents quickly removed their clothing, exposing their sexy naked forms to their son, something he was very accustomed to seeing. 

Ash felt his father rub his large cock against his plump butt. Ash’s tail was wagging in excitement as he felt his dad’s fat dick pushing against his ass cheeks. The older male pushed past Ash’s cheeks and plunged the large rod into his son’s arse, making Ash’s moan loudly at getting the thick meat rammed into him. 

As their husband started fucking their son’s ass, Delia and Burnet got on their knees and lifted their breasts and proceeded to squish Ash’s cock between them. Ash howled at the feeling of the firm but soft mounds that rubbed and fondled his dick. They smushed their bountiful bosoms against one another with Ash’s cock between them. They felt it get fully aroused along with his knot swelling up in excitement. While they used their breasts to play with his cock, they managed to reach under and groped Ash’s large nuts, squeezing the swollen orbs full of spunk and teasing them to make his moan and gasp more.

Kukui loved the feel of his son’s ass, loving how tightly his squeezed his dick while also being easy to slide in and out. His heft balls smacked against Ash’s larger ones while his hips spanked against Ash’s butt. He had been holding onto his son’s shoulder while fucking him, but now he moved his hands to Ash’s pecs and squeezed them. Ash gasped as his nipples were squeezed and from them came out sweet white milk. Another aspect of his biology was the ability to freely lactate.

Delia and Burnet opened their mouths to catch their son’s milk, loving the taste. They decided to stop squeezing Ash’s dick and got onto their feet. They each lifted a breast, bringing a nipple to Ash’s face. Instinctually, Ash opened his mouth and latched onto the two nubs, sucking onto them like a babe. The two women moaned as Ash sucked, forcing their breasts to release their own milk into his mouth. He pressed the other breasts over his shoulders, giving Kukui access to suck on them as well. As the two men sucked on their breasts, Delia and Burnet reached under and pumped Ash’s dick, moving in tandem to pleasure their son’s swollen shaft.

The older male of the family grunted as he slammed harder and faster into his son’s arse. The male Professor was driving his full length deep into the plump boy booty. It wasn’t too long before he felt like he could no longer take any more and let out a long pleasure growl as he slammed his dick into Ash’s ass and released his load into his son’s arse. Ash’s insides were flooded with his father’s cum as it surged into him. 

Ash moaned loudly as he felt his father’s cum flow into him. He released his mothers’ teets, letting their milk spray right into his face as he felt his father’s cum blast into his. His stomach slightly expanded from the massive load, making it fill out nicely. His own cock bounced about in need, pre dripping from the tip, but it wasn’t enough to make him cum.

WIth their husband satisfied, the women moved away from Ash, giving him room to pull his cock out of Ash’s arse. The ass was gaping and cum was threatening to leak out, but Ash’s body quickly reacted and sealed the cum inside by tightening up, another perk to his biology. Even with his ass filled, his parents were far from done.

Ash was laid onto his back before his mothers got on top of him. First was Burnet, who mounted his rock-hard cock. The pregnant mother moaned as she felt Ash’s cock stretch her pussy nicely. She stopped just above his knot and started riding his dick. Her breasts bounced before Ash’s face, spraying milk over. His vision was then covered by Delia who sat on his face. The ruby-haired woman grinded her cunt against Ash’s mouth while his eyes were covered by the supple flesh of her plump ass. On instinct Ash began to eat his mother’s pussy, licking the wet folds with his surprisingly long thick tongue.

Kukui sat against the shed watching his wives sit/ride atop their son. He pumped his shaft as he watched and teased his nipples, moaning softly. Watching his wives and sons fuck was almost as exciting as doing them.

Burnet was moaning loudly as she kept on riding Ash’s cock. Each time she came down she bounced on Ash’s knot, teasing it as she slowly pushed down onto it, almost pushing it into her cunt, but not enough. Ash tried bucking his hips in need, but Delia kept him distracting by rubbing her ass down onto his face. She kept her pussy against his mouth, making him suck and lick her cunt. Delia cooed excitedly as her son licked and sucked on her snatch, pushing her breasts against Burnet’s as the two moaned loudly.

It wasn’t long before Burnet orgasmed atop Ash’s dick. The spasming and squeezing of her pussy made Ash gasp and moan beneath his mother’s rear. He was so close, he needed to cum too. He tried bucking, to push his knot inside his second mother so that he can come inside her, but both women kept him firmly down, not letting him push his hips into Burnet’s as she came.

After climaxing atop Ash’s cock, Burnet pulled off the wet slick swollen member. It was pulsing and twitching with desperate need, so close to cumming but yet been denied. Delia pulled off her son’s head, smirking slightly at his face covered in her own juices. He was panting heavily, his ears twitching erratically. All he could feel was the desperate need to cum, to release the spunk that swelled in his balls and cock.

Delia helped Ash onto his feet, wobbling a bit as he did so. She then laid down on her own back and grabbed her legs, spreading herself as wide as possible, exposing her naked wet pussy to her son, inviting him to take her. The young man took the invitation quickly, getting on all fours above his mother and lined up his aching cock before plunging it into the tight confines of his mother’s womanhood. Ash’s mother moaned loudly as her son thrust into her cunt, slamming his massive meat into her like a beast in heat. She wrapped her arms around her son’s neck and her legs around his waist, clinging to him as he ravaged her body mercilessly.

Not wanting to be left out, Kukui and Burnet each went on opposite sides of Ash. Kukui kneeled before Ash’s face, dangling his hard member towards his son’s face. Without needing prompting, Ash opened his mouth and took his father’s thick meat into his mouth as he kept on fucking his mother’s pussy. Kukui gripped Ash’s hair carefully as he started thrusting into Ash’s mouth, slamming his big cock into his son’s throat while his balls slapped his neck.

Burnet moved behind Ash. She carefully moved under his tail and clasped his plump buttcheeks before spreading them apart, exposing his cute tight hole. She licked her smiling lips before pushing two fingers into Ash’s arse. Her fingers wriggled around inside him, making Ash buck harder into Delia. Burnet then proceeded to place a third finger, and then a fourth, and them she was able to shove her entire fist into Ash’s arse. The young man moaned loudly around Kukui’s dick and bucked rampantly from the fist pumping into his ass and the fingers wriggling about inside him.

Ash was losing his mind as his parents used his body and made him feel so good. He knew that he would not get to experience this kind of family bonding once he left for a while, so he was happy to experience this with them. From his father’s massive cock deepthroating him, his second mother’s hand fisting and wriggling about inside his ass, and his birth mother’s tight pussy squeezing his dick like a vice, it was all so amazing and drove his sensitive nerves to the brink. His thrust became more intense as he pounded away into his mother’s snatch, driving his dick into it down to swell of his knot. With a desperately strong thrust, Ash plunged his knot into his mother’s cunt, making her squeal as she felt it enter her and plug her.

Delia was screaming Ash’s name as he fucked her with his knot now inside her. She could feel it stretch her pussy while he slammed his hips against her, keeping the swollen bit lodged withing her. She held onto his neck and waist, squealing his name and her love for him while her bountiful breasts bounced in tandem with the powerful thrusts. Before long, Ash’s mother screamed as she orgasmed, her snatch squirting out juices while her snatch clamped down on his dick.

At the same time, Kukui was slamming hard and fast into his son’s gullet. He was already very sensitive from his earlier release and pumping his dick while Ash’s mothers double-teamed him, and Ash’s warm, wet, tight throat was making his dick tingle with excitement. Gripping his son’s head he slammed down to the base of his cock, driving his long schlong deep into Ash’s throat repeatedly. Kukui groaned loudly as he climaxed, releasing his thick seed down his son’s gullet and right into his stomach.

As her loved climaxed, Burnet was still vigorously fisting her son’s ass, driving her arm deep into the tight hole. Her fingers wiggled around inside, pushing against Ash’s inner walls. She then pressed them down onto Ash’s special button, sending a jolt of pleasure that coursed through him. 

Ash screamed around his father’s dick as he lost control. His knot swelled up before his cock released an eruption of hot thick hybrid spunk right into his mother’s pussy. His seed blasted into her womb, filling it to the brim and forcing it to expand from the massive volume released. As his seed flowed into his mother, his father’s cum flowed into his own stomach, making it grow a bit more with the last load he released. All three parents moaned and marveled as they watched their son cum, something they all knew they would miss when he left.

Kukui was the first to come off his climax, and once done pulled out of his son’s mouth. Ash’s jaw hung open, letting some of his father’s seed leak out of his mouth. Burnet also pulled her hand out of Ash’s stretched hole which quickly re-tightened. When his own orgasm ended, Ash’s arms and legs buckled and he slumped onto his mother’s body. Her stomach was big and bloated from his cum, and with her large breasts felt like he landed on a soft bed.

Delia panted slightly before giggling at her tired son. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “My sweet baby,” she said lovingly as she patted her son’s head. As she did, his tail began to wag, showing he was happy from her petting. 

“Ash?” Kukui’s voice caught their attention. The mother and son looked to see him looking behind them. “Did you forget to put on your choker before coming down?” Ash blinked before looking behind him.

Standing before the family were all of the pokemon that lived on the ranch. All of them were anthropomorphic with sexy humanoid bodies, and all of them were very horny. This was abvious due to the large assortment of hard cocks, stiff nipples, and wet pussies all ready for some hard core mating.

“...oops,” Ash muttered as he realized what was about to happen. He had forgotten that thanks to his DNA, whenever he got aroused or had sex, his body would release a powerful pheromone that aroused anyone close enough to smell it. He couldn’t control it very well, so his parents got him a special choker that allowed him to control the release of his pheromones. However, said choker was back in his room in the house. 

Pikachu stepped up, sporting a large boner. “Well Ash, looks like the party is just starting~”

**~The Next Day~**

After nearly an entire day and night of hardcore sex with his parents and the pokemon of their ranch, Ash managed to get a shower and some sleep before the next day came.

When it did, Ash woke up bright and early, excited that he would be going out to become an official Pokemon Trainer. Pikachu was just as excited as him and was more than ready to go out into the wilds. The two had breakfast and got dressed before leaving their home. Ash bid his parents a loving goodbye before heading out.

“Finally! On our way to the future and become the strongest out there, huh Pikachu?” Ash asked as he walked next to Pikachu. While they walked they were dressed, but calling it “dressed” was a stretch.

Ash sported a short blue sleeveless jacket that barely reached below his pecs with a white collar and edges. He had a skimpy small tight black thong that did very little to hold much less hide his massive down that bounded within the tight latex confines and in the back it disappeared between the thick asscheeks. He had a set of black fingerless gloves with pokeball marks on the back. He wore a set of black, blue, and white sneakers and short white socks. On his head he had a red and white cap with holes for his ears, and around his neck was his black leather choker with a pokeball emblem on the front. He was carrying a large green backpack.

“You got that right Ash,” Pikachu replied with a grin, also wearing some interesting clothing.

Pikachu wore a black tube-top around his chest with orange stripes, a set of black wrist and ankle straps, orange and black sneakers, a set of tight latex black assless shorts with orange stripes that showed off his own nice bulge and left his plump yellow rear exposed. Lastly was a blue ring around the end of his tail, a gift from Ash when they first became partners.

The two lewd dudes walked together towards where their adventure would begin - The Aether Lab. The Aether Lab was the place where trainers could get their licenses and be allowed to exit into the Wilds.

It didn’t take them long to find the Aether Lab, a large white pristine white lab located on the far north end of the Pallet Dome. Since two of his parents were Professors, they often worked there and thankfully lived close to it. They entered through the front doors, where they saw many employees standing and walking about, all wearing skimpy one-piece white swimsuits, gloves, boots, collars, and hats with the gold Aether Symbol on them.

“Ash!” exclaimed a familiar voice. Ash and Pikachu looked behind themselves and spotted two figures entering the building.

“Serena!” Ash greeted with a wide smile towards his childhood friend and first lover  **Serena Yvonne** .

Like Ash, Serena was a hybrid. She was a lovely young woman that stood at 5ft 7in tall with a curvaceous figure and peachy skin. She had short wavy honey-blonde hair that just reached her shoulders and bright blue eyes with pupils that can switch from normal pupils into feline slits. Her breasts were amazingly big, a bouncy set of I-cup boobs with large pink nipples that dripped milk with each bounce. Her ass was large and round, outsizing Ash’s by a good bit and clapped with each step she took. Her pussy was tight and cute with her clit sporting a gold piercing, and above her crotch she had “Ash” tattooed over it. Above her ass was a long honey-blonde furred feline tail that swung around with her sways, and on her head were a set of feline ears. Like Ash, her nails could extend like claws and sharp teeth. 

She wore a black and red two-piece thong bikini that hardly covered anything. Her large nipples, which were each the size of a fist, pushed against the bikini cups, while the bottom barely covered her snatch and left her pierced clit exposed. She had a pair of stylish black and white boots, some gold rings on her wrists, a gold collar around her neck with a silver tag that said “Ash’s Bitch” on it, and a cute red and black hat with a blue ribbon on it.

“Ash!” the big-breasted blonde squealed as she rushed over to him, her ass clapping with each step before she glomped him, pressing her large bosom against his chest. “I’m so glad I was able to get here on time. Sorry, my mom was trying a last-ditch attempt to get me to become a Rhyhorn Racer.”

“Heh, she doesn’t give up does she?” Ash chuckled as he leaned in and quickly kissed Serena’s lips. The girl smiled happily at Ash. “So, are you ready to get our Licenses and head out into the Wilds?”

“With you? Of course,” Serena replied as she pulled away. “I can barely believe today we finally leave the Dome. What must it be like in the Wilds?”

“Who knows?” Ash said with a shrug. “That’s what we’re going to find out.”

“Hi Serena,” Pikachu greeted the female hybrid. “Is Fennekin ready for our adventure?”

“Of course she is,” Serena replied as she pulled out a pokeball and opened it up.

“Hi everyone!” greeted Serena’s partner,  **Fennekin (F)** .

Fennekin was a Fire-typed anthropomorphic fox pokemon. She stood at 3ft 10in tall with 8in long fox ears that had large tufts of red fur coming out of them. Her her body was primarily covered in short golden fur and had an hourglass shape to it. She had a chest that sported a set of D-cup breasts with bright red nipples, a slim waist and set of nice wide hips, although they were not as wide as Pikachu, Ash or Serena but she had a nice cute bubble butt and between her legs was a cute tight pink pussy. Just above her but she had a big puffy gold fox tail with a red tip. She had a white-furred mouth and snout with a cute pointed black nose. Her eyes were large and bright red and she had curly white hair with red streaks.

Like Pikachu, she wore a pink tube top that was just barely able to hold her breasts, a pink and white skit that did nothing to hide her pokehood, a set of white shoes, white armbands, and a red bow atop her left ear.

“Hi Fennekin, good to see you,” Ash said patting Fennekin’s head who cooed happily.

“You too Ash,” Fennekin replied. “You wouldn’t believe how excited Serena was yesterday. She kept going on and on about how much she couldn’t wait to go out into the wild and just have you plow her in the wilds like a beast and-MMM!” Fennekin was quickly silent by Serena’s hand.

“Not the time Fennekin,” Serena said with a light blush while Ash and Pikachu chuckled at the exchange. She released her partner’s mouth before turning to Ash. “So Ash, how do we go about getting our licenses?”

“Oh, are you two here to get your Trainer Licenses?” asked one of the employees, a bulky male.

“Yep,” Ash replied. “I’m pretty sure we had an appointment.”

The employee nodded. “Well in that case follow me,” he said, to which the four nodded. The followed the Employee to the front desk where he went behind the counter and started checking their info. “Ah, here you two are. Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne correct?”

“That’s us,” Ash replied and Serena nodded. 

“Great, now just sign here,” the Employee gave them a quick disclaimer. They had already read it before so they each quickly signed it. “Great. Here are your R-Phones (Rotom Phones). They come fully equipped with all the latest apps needed for Pokemon Trainers as well as plenty of space for more. They also come with access to your own Virtual Ranches where you can store your Pokemon, and built in Pokedexes.”

Ash and Serena each took a R-Phone, Ash’s being bright red and Serena’s being pink. Ash smirked before turning his R-Phone to his Pikachu and scanned him.

**Pikachu** **  
** **The Electric Mouse Pokemon** **  
** **Pre-Evo: Pichu** **  
** **Evo: Raichu** **  
** **Gender: Male** **  
** **Type: Electric/Fighting** **  
** **Ability: Static - The opponent has a 30% chance of being induced with PARALYZE when using an attack, that requires physical contact, against this Pokémon.** **  
** **Dick Size: 10in long, 4in diameter** **  
** **Moves: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Force Palm** **  
** **Item: Aura Ring - Infuses the wearer with Fighting Type energy and increases their overall stats and move pool. Wearer cannot evolve once this is put on.**

**Species Bio: Pikachus release electrical charges from the red cheek sacs on their face and direct their power through their tails. They can recharge by absorbing lightning through their tails. Pikachus are easily aroused and breed consistently. When mating, they release electric surges through their penis/vagina that can shock and excite their mate. The stronger the Pikachu, the stronger the shock.**

**Variant Bio: By receiving the Aura Ring, this Pikachu is now permanently an Electric/Fighting type. It can now naturally learn fighting type moves as well as other types of moves dependant on how it channels it’s newfound aura abilities. It no longer has the ability to evolve, but makes up for it by accessing the strength and durability of its later forms.**

“Whoa, your Pikachu is part Fighting type?” the Employee said with disbelief.

“Yep,” Ash replied with a smirk. “It’s all thanks to the Aura Ring on his tail. Best part, the effects are permanent, so Pikachu will always be a fighting type, even when he takes the ring off. Unfortunately that does mean he’ll never be able to evolve.”

“Who cares about evolving?!” Pikachu said with pride. “I don’t need it! I’m going to be the world’s strongest Pikachu! Hah!” Pikachu punched the air, showing off his strength and smirking.

“That you are buddy,” Ash chuckled with a grin. He looked over to Serena who was analyzing her Fennekin.

**Fennekin** **  
** **The Flare Fox Pokemon** **  
** **Evo: Braixen** **  
** **Gender: Female** **  
** **Type: Fire** **  
** **Ability: Blaze - When HP is below 1/3rd its maximum, power of Fire-type moves is increased by 50%.** ****  
**Breast Size: D-Cup.** **  
** **Moves: Ember, Scratch, Hidden Power, Hypnosis (Egg)**

**Species Bio: Fennekin are known for gaining energy from eating nutrient rich twigs. This energy allows them to release strong flames and they show off their strength by releasing heart from their ears. They sometimes store twigs and other snacks inside their tails for a later time.**

“Huh, an Egg move? That’s pretty useful,” Ash said with a smile.

“I know, Fennekin’s Hypnosis has been helpful on nights when I can’t sleep,” Serena replied as she stored away her phone.

“The only reason you have trouble sleeping is because you spend all night fingering yourself thinking about Ash’s cock,” Fennekin shot back with a smirk. Serena turned bright red while Ash simply chuckled.

“Well don’t worry about that Serena,” Ash said before leaning next to her ear. “Once we’re out there, I will make sure you are so tired you’ll sleep for a week… and won’t be able to walk for more.” His husky tone and words made Serena quiver and her pussy began to moisten the bikini thong.

“Well now that you two have your R-Phones,” the Aether Employee spoke, not even phased by the interaction between the two. “You are now free to go to the Wilds. However, the transport is going to take some time to prepare. If you want, I can take you to some rooms to relax until they are ready.”

Ash and Serena looked at each other before nodding. “That works,” Ash replied.

The employee nodded back. “Very good, follow me please.” The employee led the two trainers and their pokemon through the lab, passing other employees and pokemon as they did so. They then came to two doors. “As accordance to preparation rules, you’ll each have to wait in a room with only your pokemon. I will be back to pick you up in a bit.”

“Alright,” Ash replied before turning to Serena. “See you in a bit Serena.”

“See you soon Ash,” Serena replied as they each entered their own separate room with their respective pokemon.

When Ash entered the room, he saw that it was pretty much a nice looking guest bedroom with a full-sized bed, some cushions, a tv, and even a shower in the back.

“Huh, pretty nice set up,” Pikachu said as he awed at the room.

“Yep,” Ash replied before a wide smile formed on his face. “We’ve done it Pikachu, we’re finally heading out and see what the world has to offer.”

Pikachu smiled back. “Yeah! We’re finally going out!” he exclaimed excitedly with a jump, which caused his fat butt to jiggle, which Ash saw.

Ash then smiled. “Well, since we have some time before we head out, how about we celebrate for a bit?”

“Celebrate? Ho-MMM!” Pikachu’s question was answered when his trainer leaned in and smashed their lips together. Ash’s hand wrapped around the mouse’s body before groping the plump buttcheeks and squeezing them. Pikachu moaned into Ash’s kiss, grinding his stiffening rod against Ash’s. 

Ash pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting his and Pikachu’s gasping gaping mouths. Ash then smiled and led Pikachu to the bed. The mouse pokemon happily followed. Clothes were quickly discarded and the two partners were on the bed, naked and horny.

The pair laid on their sides, each one facing the other’s rock-hard cock. Ash licked his lips before taking Pikachu’s fat yellow rod into his mouth. The electric type moaned as his trainer took his dick into the warm wetness of his mouth. Pikachu’s face rubbed against his trainer’s cock, sniffing the hefty musk that easily aroused him. His cheeks sparked slightly from the arousal, which coursed through Ash’s cock, giving some minor yet nerve-exciting tingles. Pikachu opened his mouth and took Ash’s cock into his mouth, slowly sucking on his human’s shaft as Ash returned the favor.

Despite not being as big as his father’s or as others he’s taken, Ash loved the taste of Pikachu’s cock in his mouth. The way he released electric surges right into his head always sent jolts of pleasure through the young hybrid and he felt it made him and Pikachu closer. As he sucked, Ash’s right hand went to Pikachu’s balls, lightly squeezing and caressing the fur-covered nuts, while his left hand reached back and squeezed the mouse Pokemon’s massive ass, giving it strong gropes and small spanks.

Pikachu bucked from Ash’s hands on his butt and balls, thrusting his hips into Ash’s face, driving the entire length of his dick into his trainer’s mouth. Not wanting to be out done by his trainer, Pikachu began moving further down his trainer’s shaft, taking the massive length down into his throat. As he did so, he gripped onto Ash’s own big balls and squeezed them with his hand-like paws. As he squeezed, he sent small quick electric shocks into them, making Ash jerk his hips from the shocks. 

The pair kept on teasing each other’s balls and asses as they sucked on each other’s dick, trying to get the other to cum first. They kept thrusting their hips and bobbing their mouths along each other’s cock at a rapid pace. Pikachu was sending small shocks through Ash’s system, making it hard to resist cumming. At the same time, Ash’s musky smell and overall skills were driving Pikachu to the point of release. Like two peas in a pod, the trainer and Pokemon were very stubborn and refuse to cum first.

Realizing this, as well as feeling like they didn’t need much foreplay anymore, Ash pulled off Pikachu’s cock, and pulled his out of Pikachu’s mouth.

“H-Huh?” Pikachu said in confusion by the sudden lack of hybrid dick in his mouth. He looked up up to see Ash standing next to the bed. “Ash? What’s wrong?” Pikachu’s answer came when Ash grabbed his arm, flung him over so that he was on his stomach with his head on the pillow. “H-Hey!”

***SMACK!***

“EEP!” Pikachu yelped after Ash spanked his ass.

“ _ That _ was payback for yesterday,” Ash said with a smirk. He got back on the bed and rested his massive rod on Pikachu’s plump behind. “And now it’s time for the real fun~” Ash spread Pikachu’s cheeks apart, lined up his cock with the puckered hole, And slammed his rod all the way down to the front of his knot. “FUCK!”

“AAAAH!” Pikachu squealed as he felt Ash ram himself into his arse. No matter how many times his trainer had fucked him, Pikachu could always feel the large hybrid cock stretch his hole. The electric type’s cheeks and tail sparked from the sudden sensation, but Ash gave him no time to rest as he started pounding away at his partner’s ass, slamming his hips against the fat yellow globes of Pika-ass. 

Each smack echoed in the room, accompanied by the squelching sounds of Ash’s cock thrusting in and out of the tight entrance as well as Pikachu’s squeals and moans and Ash’s grunts. Ash pinned Pikachu to the bed by his shoulders, keeping himself steady as he plundered his Thick-a-chu’s ass. As he kept on thrusting, his tail wagged in excitement from the pleasure he got from Pikachu’s incredibly tight hole.

Pikachu was in a world of bliss as his trainer plowed his ass. He was biting his lips while his cheeks sparked with each thrust. His own cock was pressed into the bed, grinding against the soft fabric. His tail was releasing sparks as well against Ash’s chest, but thanks to his biology and his unique aura abilities, Ash was worried. If anything Pikachu’s sparks sent jolts of pleasure through him that only enticed him to fuck Pikachu harder. 

After several minutes of slamming his dick into Pikachu’s ass, Ash pushed his knot into the electric type’s ass.

“CHAAA~” Pikachu squealed as he felt Ash’s knot push into him. He knew plenty of Pokemon with knots of their own, but Ash’s was the one he loved the most. He could feel the bulging flesh stretch him and Ash did not stop his hardcore thrust, slamming harder and faster into the large yellow butt. Pikachu’s cheek kept on sparking and releasing zaps that coursed all over his body and into Ash, exciting the young man just as much. So much so that Ash was getting harder and faster with his thrusts, slamming down into Pikachu’s arse at a rampant pace. His knot hammered against Pikachu’s prostate, sending bolt of pleasure through the electric pokemon to the point where he could no longer contain himself and came. “CHUUU~”

Pikachu came onto the bed, and as he did he let out a small Thundershock through his and Ash’s body. Having been shocked several times in the past, Ash was used to this and while it was slightly painful, it more so sent his own nerves to the brink of their pleasure. With a final thrust, Ash’s knot swelled before his cock blasted hot hybrid spunk into his pokemon’s ass.

The pair moaned out loudly in unison as they came together. Pikachu could feel Ash’s thick seed flow into him while his own splattered onto the bed and his chest. Ash’s body pressed against Pikachu’s keeping him anchored to him as his knot slowly deflated. As their climaxes came to an end, they rested against one another, panting with Ash’s dick still inside of Pikachu.

“Heh...that was fun,” PIkachu said with a light tired chuckle. “Though...I’m still up for some more.”

Ash blinked before giving out a small laugh of his own. “Sure. We should still have time before the transports should be ready. But we better not take too long, don’t want to hold them up, or Serena and Fennekin.”

Pikachu nodded in understanding. “Yeah. I wonder how they’re spending their waiting time.”

**~In the Next Room~**

“Ah! Yes Fennekin! Yes!” a naked Serena squealed as she and her equally naked Fennekin grinded their dripping wet cunts together. Serena was releasing far more juices while Fennekin’s were pretty warm due to her fire type.

“Fuck! Serena~” Fennekin squealed as their clits rubbed together. The golden Fox leaned forward and latched her mouth onto Serena’s lactating tit, sucking the sweet milk that escaped from the engorged globe.

“Aaaaah~” Serena squealed as she came again. As she and Fennekin kept on grinded, part of her mind went to her lover-boy. ‘ _ I wonder how Ash and Pikachu are spending their time’ _ .

**~Later~**

After about an hour of waiting, and having fun with their Pokemon, the Aether Employee came to pick Ash and Serena back up. They went outside the lab where their transport, a large hovercraft, waited. Also waiting outside for them were their parents.

Ash quickly went to his own parents and hugged them tight, telling them thanks for all their support and he would contact them as often as possible.

“Be careful out there love,” Delia said as she kissed Ash’s cheek.

“If you need anything at all, don’t hesitate to call,” Burnet said as she kissed Ash’s other cheek.

“Be safe out there, and show the world just how strong you are,” Kukui finished, ruffling Ash’s hair affectionately.

“I will,” Ash replied, smiling widely. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too,” the three parents said in unison, smiling back at their son.

“Hey Ash,” a female voice called behind him. He turned and spotted next to Serena was her single mother  **Grace Yvonne** .

Grace was a lovely woman just like his mother. She was the same height as Delia with curly brown hair and big blue eyes and a curvy yet athletic figure with light skin. She sported a set of K-cup breasts with pink nipples, smaller than Delia but larger than Burnet, and had a plump toned ass that was smaller than both of Ash’s mothers’ but still bigger than her daughters. She sported a tight black tank top, some grey baggy pants that hugged her butt, some black shoes, and green sweatshirt around her waist.

“Be sure to take care of my daughter,” Grace said patting Serena’s shoulder. “She’s gotten braver thanks to you, but I still worry.”

Ash chuckled before nodding. “Of course Grace, I’ll look out for her,” he said lightly. Serena blushed at the statement.

“Great,” Grace said before a sneaky dirty smirk formed on her face. “And contact us immediately when you two start pumping out grandbabies for us to spoil.”

“M-Mom!” Serena screamed as her entire face turned bright red. Everyone around laughed at the interaction.

The Aether Employee came up to the two new trainers. “Are you two ready to head out?” he asked.

Ash and Serena looked at each other before looking at their partners. Pikachu and Fennekin both nodded assuredly, and then they did the same. The Aether Employee nodded before leading them to the craft. With a final goodbye hug from their parents, the trainers and their pokemon boarded their craft and moved towards the Gates.

The Gates were the main entry and exit points in and out of the Domes. It was located near the Aether Lab so it wasn’t a long ride. They came to the Gates, which were heavily locked and guarded by guards and pokemon. After showing some ID to the guards, the Gates were opened, and the employee drove into it.

As they rode through the Gate, Ash’s mind kept racing. It was finally his time. He was finally heading out into the world to make a name for himself. To finally have a chance to go out and reach his dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master. And he knew that with his Pokemon like Pikachu, and friends like Serena and Fennekin, he knew he’d be able to reach it. It was his time. Now he was heading out.

Heading into the Wilds.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have a brand new fic, one that's been on my mind for a while.
> 
> For a while now I've wanted to try giving an Anthro-Pokemon story a try for a while. I've had a few trial runs before, but none of them really clicked. However, a particular fic changed all that when it gave me an idea - Make Ash a Hybrid. When I read previous AnthroPokemon fics, they always had Ash be pure human, and I try to variate in my stories in some way to the norm. The idea of making Ash a hybrid was just so appealing (Especially the idea of giving him a knot) that the story just flowed out of me.
> 
> So I bet a lot of you are wondering about the plot. Well this story will be taking elements from all seasons of the anime, from the very beginning to the Alola and even current Pocket Monsters (SwordShield) series. Characters from the different regions will appear as will the pokemon. As for how it will play out, well you're going to have to wait and see.
> 
> Now I know some people don't like the Anthro type of fic and feel it's oversaturated, but I find that false. I've rarely seen anthro fics, at least those that deal with Ash. I've also written a lot of Ash/normal Pokemon fics, so this felt like a nice change of pace. Also, this makes it a lot easier for Pokemon who don't look like they should be capable of mating to be included in the fun.
> 
> Well, hope you guys enjoy this and look forward to future chapters.  
> Until Next Time.


End file.
